Regalo de Navidad
by LittleRain0048
Summary: A veces un pequeño detalle como un obsequio puede revivir las memorias de una persona; a veces, puede de dos. O, Es Navidad y Adrien está cuestionando su elección de regalo a Marinette. O tal vez no.


_Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece._

* * *

**Regalo de Navidad - One-shot**

"Oh por dios, Adrien."

Marinette tenía la cara totalmente colorada, tanto que podía confundirse con los calcetines navideños colgados en la chimenea eléctrica. Nino no se había movido de su sitio, pero su boca estaba abierta como si esperara que algún bicho entre volando. Alya estaba igual de sorprendida, pero a diferencia de su novio, ella logró sacar su teléfono para grabar la escena frente a ella.

Adrien no entendía por qué sus amigos lo veían de esa manera o porqué Marinette se había puesto más roja de lo normal. Analizó la situación y llegó el punto en el que bajó la mirada a Marinette cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

_Mierda._

* * *

Todo empezó una semana antes de Navidad. La última Navidad que pasaría en etapa escolar. Él, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros habían crecido y madurado (bueno, algunos más que otros), y se acercaba la tan esperada graduación. Su grupo más cerrado de amigos había decidido en ir en un pequeño viaje de dos días en la casa de campo de la familia de Nino.

El grupo que consistía en el moreno, Alya, Marinette y él, partiría junto a los tíos de Nino el 23 en la mañana y regresarían el 24 en la tarde. ¿Cómo había convencido a su padre en irse durante esas fechas de mayores ventas? Simplemente había tenido suerte de que su padre tuviera trabajo en China esa semana y que Natalie se haya compadecido de él, aunque sabía que le daría todo el trabajo al día siguiente de su regreso. Pero haría cualquier cosa por irse con sus amigos al menos por un día.

Entre las pequeñas actividades que habían planeado, se pusieron de acuerdo en que las chicas se encargarían de la comida mientras que los chicos en desempacar y organizar el lugar. Harían una pequeña decoración juntos y se quedarían hablando hasta el día siguiente.

"¿Están seguros que no quieren hacer un intercambio secreto de regalos?" Alya había propuesto la idea, pero ninguno de ellos estaba convencido. Cómo sólo eran cuatro, no había en comprar regalos para todos.

Pero como decidieron eso Adrien había tenido algunos problemas antes del viaje.

Con los años que se conocían, Adrien podía decir que los gustos de sus amigos eran muy predecibles. A Alya le gustaban las revistas y otras mercancías relacionadas con los superhéroes y Nino siempre decía los discos y álbumes musicales que quería pero no había llegado a comprar. El rubio no tenía problemas en conseguir sus obsequios ya que él también era un aficionado a los héroes (en especial de una vestida de rojo) y compartía gustos musicales con su amigo. Marinette por otro lado, era un poco más difícil saber qué regalar. A comparación de los otros dos, él se había vuelto cercano a la peli-azul recién en los últimos años.

Al principio, todos saben que hubo un malentendido en su primer día de clases. En incidente del chicle fue resuelto al final del día, pero las conversaciones con Marinette eran cortas y rápidas, sin contar que la chica se ponía nerviosa cada vez que lo veía.

Luego se enteró que era una fan y supuso que su comportamiento era debido a eso.

Unos meses después, durante un trabajo grupal en la casa de ella, le dijo que era fan de los diseños de su padre y que esa era la razón por la cual muchas fotos de él estaban pegadas en su pared. Cada vez que Adrien pasaba junto a ella sentía que la volvía a conocer, como si fuera una persona diferente. No sabía si lo consideraba un amigo, un compañero o la celebridad que está en su misma clase.

Al siguiente año de conocerse, el grupo de amigos fue separado en diferentes salones y ambos quedaron juntos. Al principio estaba feliz por tener una amiga en clase ya que no quería sentarse con Chloè (Marinette ya pensaba que estar en el mismo salón todos los años era una maldición), pero no pensó en lo cercanos que se podían hacer con tan solo compartir escritorio durante las clases.

El primer día fue incómodo para ambos, que usualmente tenían a sus amigos para llevar la conversación. Ahora que estaban en diferentes salones y que los otros dos fueran ahora pareja, los obligó a interactuar por ellos mismos.

Esa misma semana, por alguna razón ambos estaban llegando tarde a clases y chocaron entre ellos cuando dieron vuelta a la misma esquina. En resumen, se cayeron al suelo, Marinette sobre él y la chaqueta negra de él con un pequeño rasguño en la zona del antebrazo izquierdo. A pesar de insistir que no pasaba nada, Marinette se terminó llevando la prenda de ropa para arreglarla.

"Si tu padre se entera que arruiné una de tus chaquetas va ser el fin de mi carrera. Y eso que ni siquiera ha empezado."

"Estás exagerando, él ni siquiera se va a dar cuenta y lo más probable es que luego me dé más ropa."

"Aun así, tu ropa se dañó y la mía no. Además, esto va a ser parte de mi trabajo y lo disfruto. No te preocupes."

Y así, Marinette llegó al día siguiente con la chaqueta con bordados de distintos patrones en la zona de los antebrazos y una caja de postres de la tienda de su familia. La prenda había quedado como nueva e incluso le gustaba más como se veía después del arreglo. Se sintió culpable con todo el trabajo que le debió costar e incluso le había traído comida. ¡Postres! ¡Calorías! ¡Sin supervisión de Natalie o su padre! Al siguiente día le trajo como agradecimiento algunos hilos y materiales de la empresa de su padre más un café de una de sus tiendas favoritas. Allí entraron en una pequeña y amigable discusión entre quién es el que debe disculparse y quién agradecer, pero al final Marinette aceptó los regalos con una sorpresa y Adrien aceptó los dulces con la condición que compartirían.

Eso se volvió una rutina. Marinette traía diferentes productos de la tienda de sus padres mientras Adrien llegaba con dos bebidas.

"Deja de abstenerse a comer. No hay problema si los comes en la mañana, las calorías de ahora se van a quemar durante todo el día. Si comes poco ahora no vas a tener suficiente energía hasta el final del día."

Adrien sonríe a pesar de estar siendo regañado. "Está bien, está bien. ¿Cómo es que sabes tantos datos nutricionales? Todos los días me dices al menos uno."

Ella le rueda los ojos mientras le pasa otra galleta. "Vivo en una pastelería. Si no sé cuidarme y solo como de todo a todas horas colapsaría o sufriría constantemente de indigestión."

"Pero... a pesar de todos tus datos..." Marinette se le queda viendo esperando a lo que va a decir. "... sigues siendo pequeña."

Pues para ser pequeña, la fuerza de sus dedos se reflejó en la marca roja que le quedó en la frente.

* * *

Eso pasó ya hace bastante tiempo y ahora, años después, Adrien se encontraba en un centro comercial con una peluca negra, lentes de contacto de color azul una gorra para evitar ser reconocido.

"¿Por qué teníamos que salir con este frío? Mi queso se ha quedado junto a la calefacción de tu cuarto, en el que deberíamos estar ahora." Plagg le dice desde uno de sus bolsillos.

"Si dejas el queso allí luego todo el cuarto va a apestar, Plagg." Adrien hizo una nota mental en comprar un ambientador antes de regresar. "Y han pasado varios días pero aún no sé qué regalarle."

"¿Por qué lo piensas tanto? Regálale tela de la empresa de tu padre o invitarle a un show de moda no sé. O queso. El queso es el mejor regalo que puedes dar. Mi recomendación de hoy es queso Manchego, pero si quieres un clásico, pues Camembert. Oohhh, mejor una tabla de quesos..."

"Plagg, si no vas a ayudar olvídate de tu regalo de Navidad."

"¡Pero era mi opinión! Los niños de hoy que no saben de buenos gustos."

Adrien suspiró. "Su cuarto está hasta el tope de telas y no sé qué materiales nuevos necesita. No voy a ir a ningún otro show hasta el próximo año y no voy a regalarle comida a la hija del dueño de una pastelería." El rubio sigue pensando en voz alta. "Marinette se esfuerza mucho en todos sus regalos. Mi cumpleaños, navidades pasadas y otras ocasiones... Todos sus regalos eran hechos a mano y de seguro le tomó bastante tiempo y esfuerzo. Quiero regalarle otra cosa que no sea de mi padre o que tenga fácil acceso. No soy bueno con las actividades manuales como ella, pero quiero al menos buscar un regalo y comprarlo con mi propio dinero."

"Entonces no lo pienses mucho y compra algo rápido. A tu princesa le va a gustar cualquier cosa que le des. Siempre lo hace."

Adrien ya se acostumbró al apodo por parte del kwami, pero le sigue preguntando lo mismo. "¿Por qué le sigues llamando así?"

"Porque tú la tratas así. Como princesa. Solo fíjate en cuánto te estás demorando en elegir un regalo, ya ha pasado una hora."

Sin darse por vencido, el ahora pelinegro, seguía caminando viendo las diferentes tiendas del centro comercial sin ninguna idea clara en lo que estaba buscando. El kwami se había quedado callado por lo que Adrien pensó que se había quedado dormido, pero un grito le hizo pensar lo contrario.

"¡Allí!"

Adrien había parado en seco y como instinto había puesto su mano en el bolsillo en el que el gato estaba.

"¡Plagg! ¿Cómo te vas a poner a gritar? ¡Estamos en público!" le susurra.

"¿Entonces por qué no viniste como Chat?"

"¿Cómo Chat va a pagar con la tarjeta de Adrien?"

"Ok, ok... ¡Pero mira! Esa tienda." Plagg le señala una tienda hacia su derecha que a simple vista uno puede darse cuenta en los productos que ofrecen.

"¿Una joyería? No sé si Marinette tiene muchas, no la he visto usando muchos accesorios."

"¿Pero acaso no entra en la categoría de moda?"

Adrien lo pensó un poco. Es cierto que los accesorios tenían un rol importante en el mundo de la moda, un conjunto de ropa simple podía verse como uno de diseñador con un buen accesorio como broches, pulseras, collares y bolsos. Él había visto miles de diseños dibujados por la peli-azul, que incluía ropa, bolsos y pequeños accesorios de tela, pero Marinette no hacía accesorios con metal y piedras preciosas. Eso se debía a dos razones: la primera, trabajar en tela era un trabajo muy diferente a qué trabajar con metales y Marinette no estaba acostumbrada a eso; y segundo, el costo de los materiales era más elevado y ella era una chica que recién ese año terminaba el colegio. Podía comprarle un pequeño accesorio para que combinara con sus diseños pero que también pueda utilizarlo a diario.

Con una idea más clara en qué comprar, aceptó el consejo de Plagg y entró a la tienda.

El lugar estaba lleno de vitrinas con vista a las repisas de su interior, mostrando la cantidad de accesorios a disposición. Con las luces del lugar, las piedras incrustadas en los accesorios brillaban de una manera que se hacían pasar por pequeñas estrellas.

Una de las empleadas del lugar se acercó a él ni bien entró a la tienda y le ofreció su ayuda. Le mostró diferentes tipos de accesorios después de explicarle que era un regalo para una amiga.

"Tenemos descuentos en los conjuntos de aretes colgantes y collares, aunque para esta época de fiestas también recomendamos los broches para el cabello. Si desea algo más casual, tenemos pulseras con dijes intercambiables o algún reloj con diseño."

Los aretes estaban fuera de discusión porque los que ella usaba eran un regalo de un familiar que decía que le traían suerte, por eso no se los quitaba. Los relojes eran bonitos, pero ninguno de ellos estaba acostumbrado a usar uno, era más fácil verlo en los celulares. Descartando esas dos opciones, se puso a ver los dijes para collar y pulseras, pero ninguno parecía convencerle. Quería encontrar algo que gritara "Marinette" con tan solo verlo.

Casi perdiendo la esperanza de encontrar algo ese día, se volteó a ver otra vitrina de accesorios. Y allí estaba.

Era una pequeña joya en forma de corazón de un color rosa, pero un rosa casi fucsia o magenta. Se quedó viendo la joya por un buen tiempo hasta que la empleada le volvió a hablar.

"La piedra es una espinela roja, es parecida a los rubíes, pero el color traslúcido le da un tono menos oscuro y se puede apreciar un color más rosado." Mientras más escuchaba, más convencido estaba en comprarlo. "Antiguamente estas piedras las usaban como amuletos de protección, ya que se dice que ahuyentan las enfermedades y los malos pensamientos."

Y así fue como Adrien salió de la tienda con una pequeña bolsa en su mano.

* * *

El día que partieron hacia la casa de los tíos de Nino, los cuatro se habían reunido temprano para poder llegar al medio día. Entre plática y plática, los jóvenes disfrutaron de la víspera de Navidad decorando la sala de la casa y preparando la comida. Los tíos del moreno les habían dejado la casa ese día mientras ellos iban a una reunión navideña con los vecinos del área.

Después de varios juegos, algunas películas y varios platos de bocadillos, los cuatro se sentaron en un pequeño círculo alrededor de la fogata eléctrica para la entrega de regalos. Ya eran pasada las doce y a Adrien le entró un poco de sueño y lo distrajo un poco. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Nino y Alya ya habían entregado sus regalos a cada uno y Marinette le entregaba el último regalo de su bolsa. Como siempre, sus regalos eran especiales. A cada uno le dio un distinto tipo de prenda y este año le había tocado unos guantes celestes tejidos a mano. Después de agradecerle y darle su respectivo abrazo, Adrien finalmente entregó sus regalos. Primero Nino, luego Alya y al último Marinette. Cuando vio que la peli-azul Azul se emocionó al recibir su regalo, pudo pensar en lo adorable que se veía y su nerviosismo aumentó_. ¿Le gustaría el regalo?_

En la bolsa de regalo de la chica sobresalía la cabeza de un pequeño oso de peluche que el rubio había agregado a su compra para que no pareciera muy vacía, entonces ella deslizó el muñeco fuera de la bolsa. Ese movimiento hizo que la caja de la joyería cayera al suelo y se abriera boca abajo. Ayudándole un poco, el rubio tomó la caja y extendió su brazo para devolverle el regalo.

Y aquí regresamos al presente.

Marinette con la cara colorada, Nino con la boca abierta y Alya grabando entre risas. ¿Qué era tan divertido?

Cuando Adrien regresó su mirada a Marinette se dio cuenta.

Le había regalado a su amiga una joya. Para ser más específicos, un anillo con una piedra preciosa tallada en forma de corazón al medio.

_Oohh, mierda._

Sintió como su cara se calentaba y las palabras no salían de su boca. Él estaba tan emocionado al pensar que la piedra se vería tan bien en ella que se olvidó por completo de que era un anillo que probablemente sea un regalo popular entre parejas. Para colmo, él tenía la caja frente a ella y cualquiera pensaría que esto era una propuesta de matrimonio.

_¡¿En qué rayos había estado pensando?!_

"Uhm..." Marinette se da cuenta de su nerviosismo y parece entender lo que había ocurrido. "...es muy bonito. ¿Lo compraste porque es del mismo color del último vestido que hice?"

"¡Sí!" Mentiroso, lo compraste pensando en lo bonita que se vería con el anillo puesto, con el anillo que tú compraste. Adrien exclamó sintiéndose culpable. "Pero si realmente te parece incómodo, puedo comprarte otra cosa."

"No, no. Me encanta el diseño y ¿por qué me parecería incómodo? Somos amigos después de todo."

"Ah, sí..."

No sabía porque estaba algo decepcionado con esa respuesta; al contrario, debería estar feliz de que hayan formado una linda amistad.

El ambiente se tensó un poco al final de la entrega de regalos. Alya y Nino intentaron bromear un poco para distraemos un poco y lograron seguir hablando en grupo por unos minutos, pero Adrien y Marinette evitaron mirarse a los ojos y hablaban con frases cortas. Ya por la una de la mañana, los cuatro decidieron irse a dormir. Las chicas en un cuarto y los chicos a otro.

Adrien notó que Marinette no se puso el anillo en ningún momento.

* * *

Eran las dos de la mañana y Adrien no podía dormir. Debería estar ya durmiendo, pero no, estaba escuchando los ronquidos de Nino mientras su cabeza solo pensaba en cierta chica de pelo y ojos azules. Marinette, Marinette, Marinette. ¿Por qué no podía sacarla de su cabeza?

Dejó de intentar y decidió salir sigilosamente del cuarto para no despertar a nadie y bajó a la sala del primer piso, abrió la mampara de vidrio y salió a tomar un poco de aire fresco. A pesar de que aún no tenía sueño, el frío no le hacía sentir las puntas de sus dedos, por lo que diez minutos después decidió entrar a la casa.

No esperaba encontrarse con la chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos, sentada en el sofá largo de la sala con dos tazas de chocolate caliente.

"Escuché a alguien bajar las escaleras y vi que la puerta de tu cuarto estaba abierta con los ronquidos de Nino. Supuse que saliste un rato y decidí en hacer algo caliente." Marinette le dijo mientras le alcanzaba una de las tazas.

_Es demasiado amable._ Adrien pensó mientras cogía la taza y le daba las gracias.

Se sentó a su costado pero con una distancia considerable entre ellos. Al principio ninguno de los dos no dijo nada y se limitaron a tomar de sus tazas. Fue Marinette la que comenzó la conversación primero.

"Hoy... No me quedé callada porque me hayas incomodado. Solo que me hizo recordar algunos sentimientos del pasado."

Adrien levantó su mirada para verla mejor. Eran casi las tres de la mañana y seguía oscuro, pero podía ver a la chica iluminada con la luz de la luna. "¿Sentimientos del pasado?"

Ella le responde asintiendo con la cabeza. "Mi primer amor."

"...oh."

Adrien no esperaba eso. En todos estos años un tema del que nunca habían hablado muy a fondo era el tema del amor. Con una pareja en el grupo, la cantidad de azúcar era suficiente. Todos sabían que Adrien suele estar muy ocupado y el tiempo libre que tiene suele dedicarlo para pasar más tiempo con sus amistades o para tomar un descanso

No tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en temas como citas o novias. Marinette no estaba tan ocupada como él, incluso sabía que era una de las chicas más populares. Había recibido varias confesiones, aunque por alguna razón ella siempre las rechazaba. El asumió que ella no tenía interés en salir con alguien en ese momento, algo comprensible ya que aún seguían en el colegio. Escuchar que en algún punto Marinette estaba enamorada de alguien era nuevo para él. ¿Talvez era alguien que no estaba en el mismo colegio? ¿O alguien mayor?

"¿Te...refieres a Luka?"

Marinette lo mira sorprendida, por lo que piensa que ha acertado, pero ella empieza a reírse.

"¿Luka? Oh no, él es más como un hermano mayor que cuida de mí. ¿Sabías que fui yo la que le recomendó ir a una cita a ciegas? Si me gustara de ese modo no creo que lo hubiera hecho."

"Entonces..."

Marinette se le quedó mirando con una expresión suave, casi melancólica, en su rostro.

"Era un chico de mi clase. Al principio no me caía muy bien porque pensé que era otra persona que quería fastidiarme, pero fue un malentendido y luego caí completamente a sus pies. No podía hablarle sin tartamudear, cada vez que lo veía me ponía roja y prefería verlo desde lejos. Él nunca mostró señal alguna de estar interesado en mí, pero no lo puedo culpar, ya que valoraba mucho a sus amistades. El primer año fue más una obsesión y creía que era alguien perfecto y que estaba por encima de todos, seguramente me dejé llevar por lo guapo que era. ¿Pero sabes? Dije que fue mi primer amor no por ese año en el cual me dediqué a simplemente mirándolo de lejos. Lo digo porque el siguiente año en el cual comenzamos a hablar más me enamoré realmente de él. Me di cuenta que no era el chico perfecto que parecía ser, que tenía muchos más problemas personales y familiares de los que creía, y lo más importante, que era otra persona normal al igual que yo. Con debilidades y fortalezas, con sueños y miedos. Fue como si lo volviera a conocer, como si la persona a la que creía conocer era otra. Pero la peor parte, fue que lo quise aún más.

El primer año me la pasé obsesionada, pero el segundo enamorada, y es por eso que al siguiente año decidí dejarlo. La amistad que teníamos me parecía mucho mejor que el posible caso de que hubiéramos empezado a salir si lo hubiera invitado a salir durante mi obsesión o incluso mientras estaba enamorada, porque sabía muy bien que a él no pensaba en mí de la misma forma.

Así que, aunque me tomó tiempo, traté de pensar en eso y repetía mis palabras como un mantra."

Adrien no dijo nada. No dijo nada no porque estaba impactado con la historia, sino porque él sabía exactamente quién era la persona a la que se refería. Que todo este tiempo ella sentía eso y que él no lo haya podido notar. Alguien cercano a él que lo conocía, lo valoraba y que a pesar de sus sentimientos había elegido quedarse a su lado como amigos. Él siempre se lo decía, que era una muy buena amiga, ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué no le era ahora eso suficiente?

Marinette se acercó un poco y siguió hablando al no escuchar nada por parte del rubio y su rostro conflictivo. "No... No lo he dicho con la intención de que esa persona me responda o algo parecido. Eso pasó hace unos años y estoy segura de que puedo... puedo seguir siendo solo eso. Una amiga. Una que siempre va a estar allí por tú."

Adrien notó que a pesar de que su voz estaba calmada, ella ya no estaba viéndolo a los ojos y los dedos de sus manos estaban inquietos. También notó que con lo que estaba jugando era el pequeño anillo de espinela que pasaba de mano en mano.

"Bueno... creo que ya es bastante tarde, o mejor dicho temprano." Marinette dijo con una risa nerviosa. "Creo que voy a regresar a mi cuarto, mañana me debo encargar del desayuno."

Cuando terminó de hablar, Adrien todavía no había procesado bien toda la información, pero cuando ella empezó a levantarse para regresar, cogió rápidamente la mano más cercana para impedir que se fuera. Al parecer la jaló un poco fuerte, seguramente por la adrenalina, y el cuerpo de Marinette ahora estaba en su regazo con ella frente suyo. Una posición comprometedora, pero no perdería esa oportunidad.

"A ese chico... ¿a ese chico ya no le tienes ningún cariño?"

Sorprendida por el repentino gesto, la respiración de Marinette se volvió más pesada, pero intentaba seguir tranquila.

"Claro, siempre lo voy a querer."

Adrien notó el pequeño cambio en sus palabras e intentó de nuevo.

"Me refiero a que si aún lo amas."

Ya no tan tranquila, los ojos de Marinette seguían completamente abiertos y vio como sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse cristalinos. Lo último que él quería era que se sintiera mal por su culpa, y levantó una de sus manos para acariciar suavemente su mejilla.

Él le volvió a preguntar. "Sé que ese chico ha sido un idiota que no ha podido ver lo que tiene frente suyo, y que tal vez no merece tu afecto. Pero si te pide una oportunidad para devolver ese amor el cual no fue correspondido por el resto de su vida, ¿qué le dirías?"

De los ojos de Marinette habían comenzado a caer las lágrimas las cuales Adrien se las secaba con la mayor gentileza posible. Los ojos de él también estaban rojos por aguantarse el llanto, pero se aseguraría de solo concentrarse en ella. Solo ella.

"Y-yo-o..." La voz de la peli-azul estaba completamente quebrada pero no dijo nada para dejarla hablar.

"Sí." Le dijo. "Que sí quiero. Que a pesar de todos mis intentos, de tratar citas a ciegas, de mirar a otras personas y de olvidarme de él por completo, es imposible. Porque yo todavía lo amo."

Cuando terminó esa frase, Adrien no se aguantó más y cerró la corta distancia que quedaba entre los labios de ambos. La urgencia se notó por la fuerza en la que la besaba. Beso tras beso, solo daban pequeñas respiraciones cuando se quedaban sin aire, y Adrien rodeó su cintura con sus brazos como si tuviera miedo de que ella se desapareciera.

Cuando tuvieron que separarse a descansar, solo se escuchaba el canto de los grillos y la respiración pesada de los jóvenes. Adrien bajó su mirada a las manos de la chica y las tomó con las suyas. Cogió la pequeña joya de su mano y levantó su vista a ella nuevamente.

"¿Te lo puedo poner yo?"

Ella asintió.

"No es una propuesta de matrimonio, pero si una promesa, por lo que no lo pondré en el anular." Adrien le dijo mientras deslizaba el anillo en el dedo del medio de la chica. "Te prometo en ser más atento, en serte fiel y valorarte aún más. Prometo estar siempre para ti y prometo en devolver todo lo que has hecho por mí. Pero lo más importante, prometo amarte a pesar de que me he demorado mucho en darme cuenta y de seguir amándote el resto de mi vida. Así que, si me dejas, podrías quedarte conmigo y en el futuro, tal vez, ¿me dejes cambiar el anillo al otro dedo?"

Marinette no ha dejado de llorar y agita fuertemente su cabeza varias veces indicándole que sí. Los dos calman sus lágrimas y terminan echados en el sofá abrazándose fuertemente.

"Este ha sido mi mejor regalo hasta ahora." Adrien le susurra ya cuando están a punto de quedarse dormidos.

Marinette sonríe y también le susurra "el mío también."

"Feliz Navidad, Marinette."

"Feliz Navidad, Adrien."

* * *

"Son unos idiotas."

"¡Plagg!"

"Es que lo son, Tikki. Si mi niño no fuera tan despistado se hubieran ahorrado todo esto."

"Sí, pero es tu niño ¿Cierto?"

"..."

"Estoy feliz con este resultado a pesar de todas las dificultades."

"Quién diría que al final todo se resolvió gracias a un regalo."

.

.

.

_FIN_

* * *

_Notas de autor:_

_¡Felices fiestas! Espero que hayan pasado una bonita Navidad junto a sus personas queridas. ¡Este es mi regalo para ustedes! La verdad es que esto empezó como un drabble, pero oops… cuando me di cuenta ya tenía más de 500 palabras. Al principio tampoco pensé que escribiría así el final, ni siquiera pensé en hacer llorar a la pobre Marinette. También quería involucrar más a Alya y Nino pero ya no tuve tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por leer!_

**_Twitter: Little_Rain0048_**

_-LR_


End file.
